Coca-cola
Coca-Cola is a brand of cola. It is a sugary carbonated soft drinks marketed by The Coca-Cola Company. It is since 1893 as trademark registration. Meanwhile, the logo, the bottles and drink together a world renowned icon of the American lifestyle. Content * 1 History ** 1.1 Coca-Cola in Netherlands ** 1.2 Coca-Cola in Belgium * 2 Bottle * 3 Ingredients ** 3.1 Secret Ingredient ** 3.2 Acidity * 4 Myths about Coca-Cola * 5 Types of Coca-Cola History Coca-Cola was invented in 1886 by pharmacist John Pemberton previously a variation on the then popular alcoholic Vin Mariani which he developed called Pemberton's French Wine Coca. After Pemberton's home in Atlanta a ban on alcoholic beverages was enacted in 1886, he replaced the wine with sugar syrup and called the drink Coca-Cola. It was sold in jugs and had to be aanlengd with water. When they went mix the syrup with carbonated water came the tantalizing drink with the characteristic cola flavor. The idea to name the moisture Coca-Cola comes from Pemberton's partner Frank Robinson. The flamboyant characters on the packaging are of him. The bottle is only developed in 1915. The first Coca-Cola plant was opened in 1894 in Vicksburg, Mississippi. In the beginning, Coca-Cola was only in carts along the road for sale for a''nickel'' (5 cents ). Coca-Cola is in most countries in the world for sale, but not in Cuba and North Korea . Throughout the producer adjusts its marketing strategies with great persistence increasing. This has ensured that the product is often seen as the symbol of the United States , as well as the embodiment of the American Dream as well as a symbol of "Yankee imperialism." In 1985 the company changed its method after nearly a century. With much noise, the "New Coke" was presented as the successor of the cola which Americans had grown up. It was a failure, and after a short time the original product was again put on the market. The failure is partly attributed to the reaction of rival Pepsi , which had after the presentation of New Coke declared the winner in the "Cola Wars". Coca-Cola in the Netherlands During the 1928 Olympic Games , Coca-Cola was first available in the Netherlands. The first outlet was a stall on the site of the Olympic Stadium in Amsterdam . In 1930, Amsterdam was founded the "NV Dutch Coca-Cola Company," which brand lemonade made its appearance on the Dutch market. Initially there was another soft drink brand in the Netherlands, Noca Nola .Only after Noca Nola was acquired by Coca-Cola (in 1937), the entire Dutch market was available. Until 1940 there were two factories in the Netherlands, in Rotterdam and Amsterdam . The syrup for making soft drinks got in the vials from America. The plant in Rotterdam was destroyed in May 1940. In 1945, the "NV Dutch Coca-Cola Company 'was followed by' The Coca-Cola Export Corporation (Holland Branch). In 1951, the SA Bottelo the Van Deventer Street opened to Schiedam a new bottling facility. Since 2000, the only Dutch factory of Coca-Cola in Dongen . The headquarters of Coca-Cola and Coca-Cola Enterprises Netherlands Netherlands is located in Rotterdam . Coca-Cola in Belgium The first Coca-Cola bottling plant opened in Sint-Truiden. From 1946, the Meurice and families Grene were the first branch managers and distributors. On April 1, 1947 the Limburg Modern Bottelarij was (Limobo) was founded by the families Tiensesteenweg. Only in 1949 the factory was ready for production and they started bottling Coke in the Spoorwegstraat. In 1952 the factory moved to the Gazometerstraat. There they would remain until 1974. The entire company is then moved to the industrial zone in Hasselt. In Antwerp is the visitor to find Coca-Cola Visitors Center. Through guided tours are given explanations about the history of Coca-Cola and Coca-Cola Belgium. In Anderlecht , the Coca-Cola Service Center housed. This is globally the second largest innovation from Coca-Cola. They provide the communication and marketing. In total there are seven branches in Belgium. An eighth branch in Luxembourg is also part of Coca-Cola Belgium. The branches are located in Anderlecht, Ghent, Antwerp, Londerzeel, Hasselt, Heppignies, Chaudfontaine and Howald ( Luxembourg ). Through centralization and reorganization are a lot of branches and factories disappeared. There were also once factories in Oostkamp, Roeselare and Sint-Truiden . Bottle The original design brief for the Coke bottle specified that the bottle had to be recognized even in the dark, and also that a broken bottle still like a Coke bottle had to be recognizable. The contract was awarded toThe Root Glass Company in Terre Haute, Indiana . The bottle was in 1915 by the glassmaker Earl R. Dean designed and on November 16, 1915 the design was patented in the name of his chief, Alexander Samuelson. Dean studied the shape of cola nuts and coca leaves, the ingredients of Coca-Cola, with the intention to base the shape of the bottle it. The Encyclopædia Britannica, he came across a picture of a cocoa pod, which had the curves and shapes that he considered more suitable for its purpose than that of kola nut and coca plant. He took the cocoa pod characteristic spherical shape, as did the vertical grooves. * Original design, 1915 * Cocoa Pod * Coca Plant * Kola nuts (bottom), since above the opened fruit * Modern bottle * Coca-Cola Cap Coca-Cola also has the distinctive bottle shape registered as a trademark in 1960. The cans first appeared in 1955. The logo was modified on the tin. The tail that goes through the logo was formerly a bow, and now it has taken the shape of the bottle. Ingredients The Coca-Cola name is derived from the coca plant for the incentive effect and kola nuts for flavor. The composition of Coca-Cola's secret, but in any case it consists of: * carbonated water for the injection, but also as a preservative and taste enhancer. * fructose syrup or sucrose as a sweetener. The label mentions only "sugars", 10.6 grams per 100 ml. * E338: phosphoric acid as a flavor enhancer and preservative. * E150d: caramel coloring; This gives the soda its characteristic brown color. People who are allergic to sulphites may also experience physical symptoms after drinking Coca-Cola. * caffeine, 0.1 grams per liter. * gum arabic. * kola nuts . Kola nuts are an important source of caffeine. From 1905, the amount of caffeine reduced. The caffeine content is significantly less than that of coffee and tea. There is also a variant completely without: decaffeinated cola. * coca leaves : It uses of Peruvian coca leaves after extracting the cocaine. for The Coca-Cola Company is an exception negotiated at the UN trade ban on trade in coca leaves. The extracted cocaine is then resold for use as a local anesthetic by otolaryngologists. Although Coca-Cola reports the presence of gedecocaïniseerde coca leaves on their website, refuse spokespersons when asked to comment on the presence of gedecocaïniseerde coca leaves in Coca-Cola. Until 1905, the blades were not gedecocaïniseerd, and Coca-Cola contained cocaine so. Pemberton took this idea from the French drinkVin Mariani , which also contained coca extract. Cola colored with caramel. In the production of the caramel, in which sulphites and ammonia are used, is 4-methylimidazole (4-MEI) free. This is one of the substances which are formed by the baking or roasting of food. According to US research will be carcinogenic in mice and rats. To get the amount of which rodents were sick, they would, according to the US health department FDA should drink daily more than 1,000 cans of cola. The US state of California despite the cola manufacturers are required to put a health warning on the cans. To avoid that The Coca-Cola Company in March 2012 have prompted manufacturers to reduce the amount of 4-MEI. Even rival Pepsi did. Secret ingredient In addition, Coca-Cola would contain a secret ingredient called 7x. According to legend, no one knows, except a very limited group of people, which component it is. It is said that this is also the reason by which many other cola drinks can not match the taste of Coca-Cola. Various sources mention that, in each case in the old Coca-Cola Recipes, 21, this component consisted of a mixture of alcohol, orange oil, lime oil, muskaatolie, coriander oil, cinnamon oil and orange blossom oil. Because the concentration of essential oils for the food industry over the past century has increased significantly, the exact ratio as unknown today may be applied. On February 11, 2011, reported the American radio program This American Life that the secret recipe for Coca-Cola was possible to see a photo in the American newspaper The Atlanta Journal-Constitution on 18 February 1979. The photo showed a handwritten recipe open beaten notebook Pemberton's best friend, pharmacist RR Evans, in 1979 owned by pharmacist Everett Beal, was possibly the original recipe. Coca-Cola, however, denied that this was the secret leaked. Acidity Coca-Cola is very acidic , with a pH value of about 2.6. The addition of a lot of sugar , this is for the human taste masked. Myths about Coca-Cola Around Coca-Cola are many stories came into circulation, mostly urban myths . A number of these myths are: * Coca-Cola could solve stain clothes on (remove blood stains); * Coca-Cola would make dark hair blonde; * Coca-Cola light (in many countries called Diet Coke) would be a sovereign remedy against diarrhea or nausea; * Once would be a man in the factory in a kettle full of Coca-Cola case and was only recovered his teeth, he would have been completely resolved; * Coca-Cola to which they have added an aspirin, would be a powerful aphrodisiac are. According to another version, the combination would not be an aphrodisiac, but someone who consumes crazy or hyperactive. * Coca-Cola would have thought Santa Claus (Father Frost existed for some time, but Coca-Cola is responsible for the present form (a combination of bishop trapper appearance), name (Santa Claus, borrowed from Father Christmas) and color of clothing (originally White, now Coca-Cola red)). The television series MythBusters examined during the first season, a number of myths about how Coca-Cola. Types Coca-Cola Category:Purveyor Category:Cola Brand Category:Brand of The Coca-Cola Company Category:1886 introductions